The Difference Between You and Me
by DarkElements10
Summary: "The way I see it, you're basically the anti-BTR, whatever they do, you do the complete opposite. I don't know how it works, but it does."


**The Difference Between You and Me**

**By: Riley  
><strong>

**Summary** - **"The way I see it, you're basically the anti-BTR, whatever they do, you do the complete opposite. I don't know how it works, but it does."**

* * *

><p>"This is Good Day LA," the show's host, Jillian Reynolds, stated with a large grin towards the camera that was pointed at her. She then gave a little wink as she tossed her hair behind her shoulders. "And we just so <em>happen<em> to have the upcoming boy band Big Time Rush with us today," She motioned to the four teenage boys beside her. Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia waved wildly as the camera panned over to them. Jillian laughed to herself before swinging her arm to the left side. "_As well _as having the uprising Australian band The DarkElements here." The camera panned over to the left where Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney Jackson-McGuire were sitting in chairs as well. "So, we're going to get started with Big Time Rush," she turned to her right and beamed. "Good to have you here, boys."

"Thanks for having us." James smiled in reply, flipping his dark brown hair out of his hazel eyes.

"There's just something that I promised I would say to my family if I ever made it on TV," Carlos stated as he stood up and looked right into the face of the camera. "Hi mom." His friends looked embarrassed as Carlos sat back down and folded his arms over his chest, looking content.

"So I'm sure that lots of your fans already know this, but there are still plenty of others that have tuned in that don't." Jillian gave a dramatic pause, causing the four boys to shift in their seats. "How did you get here to LA? How _did _Big Time Rush start?"

"Well, you see Jillian-"Kendall slapped a hand over James' mouth.

"At the risk of this going on and on and somehow getting turned into a conversation all about you, I think we should have Logan tell the story." Kendall commented, shooting his taller friend a look as he widened his eyes innocently. Kendall turned to Jillian. "You have to be careful what you ask, if you give James a chance to talk about himself, he'll take it."

"That's good to know," Jillian laughed and turned to the braniac of the group. "Ok, Logan, tell us how you got here to LA."

"Well, James has always wanted to be famous." Logan explained, beside him Kendall and Carlos nodded earnestly, making faces as they did so. "He had been singing since he was 3, he was always going to auditions, he was in all of the musicals at school, and has always had an obsession with Nicole from the Pussy Cat Dolls." He looked over at James, who had pulled his compact mirror from his pocket and was gazing at his reflection. "And he's always been a little vain."

"Thanks," James flashed his mega-watt smile.

Logan slapped himself on the forehead, now knowing how James could take that as a compliment and was about to tell him what he thought, but Kendall jumped into the conversation before Logan could open his mouth.

"So, one day Gustavo came over to Minnesota looking for the next big thing." Kendall rolled his eyes. "James heard about it and because I knew that he wanted it so bad, we decided to try and get him there. So got a neighbor to drive us and Carlos, Logan, and James each took turns auditioning." He paused. "Well, I didn't audition because I didn't want to be a singer." He cleared his throat. "Gustavo had shot down Logan and Carlos, that I could deal with, but when he turned down James saying he had no talent, I lost it because," He reached up and slapped James on the shoulder. "James has a lot of talent. So I sang him the Giant Turd song and he wanted me to go to LA, but I wouldn't do it without my buds."

"And that's how we're here." Carlos stated with a bright smile and a nod, his helmet falling over his eyes.

"What a story," Jillian looked impressed. "Not many bands can say that they've had their start like that. In fact," she turned to her left so she was facing the five raven-haired siblings. "You guys got your start the same way other bands do, right?"

"With a hell of a lot of good luck," Riley, the eldest, stated with a confirmation nod, a short smile on her face. "Back in Sydney, Australia our band started out with me and Rhubes," she motioned to her twin sister Rhuben. "Patrick and Noah," she looked at her twin younger brothers. "And our oldest brother Julius. Our first songs were really pop driven and geared towards kids, and then Julius went solo and started to get a following there."

"But then he stopped making his own music," Rhuben jumped in, picking up the story. "Because he didn't enjoy it as much and wanted to go to school, but we were still interested in music." She paused for a second. "So when Sydney was old enough and had been taking some voice lessons along with the rest of us, we went to look for a record company that would take us and that's where we found Ronan McGuire, our current music producer, and things snowballed from there." She shrugged. "So it was just a lot of luck."

"You say that your music started out with a huge pop music feel," Jillian stated, her smile waning a little bit. "And now your style has changed to alternative rock and/or hard rock. Do you not like pop music?"

"No, that's not it," Patrick shook his head. "Basically we didn't want to be like every band out there when we were first starting out and we already were different because we were a family band and because it was a band made up of both boys and girls. But we wanted to be more different and because pop music was popular at the time when we were first starting years ago, we went in a different direction." He swallowed thickly and continued as Noah nodded next to him. "And because we all really enjoy playing instruments we knew that all of the music that we created was going to have us on those instruments mostly and because alternative music was dying out and even though all five of us like different kinds of music, we all collectively agreed that alternative was the way to go for us."

"But this didn't happen as soon as our music started," Riley quickly added. "Once we got signed by Blazing Phoenix, we all knew that it would be a couple of years before we actually got taken seriously with what we wanted to do, so we stuck with pop for a while and then slowly transitioned."

"So you're not against pop music?" Jillian clarified.

"No, there's a lot of pop music that we like, we just don't produce it as much as usual." Rhuben agreed.

"Oh, because I was going to say that if you guys didn't like pop music, that would make sense for the little competition that you have going on with Big Time Rush," Jillian stated as the camera panned back to fit both bands on screen. "Is that true? That you guys are in a competition?"

"Yes and no," Kendall spoke up. "Yes, we're rivals in the music industry because our bands are both representing genres of music that are making a comeback."

"But are we like actually fighting each other?" Carlos burst out laughing. "Not at all, contrary to popular belief we're all best friends and we support each other on our music. The DarkElements especially, they've been in the industry so much longer than we have been and we're glad that they continually take time out of their career to help us with ours."

"I've heard from lots of people, fans, people in the industry, paparazzi, and blogs on the internet that you guys are basically the opposite of each other." Jillian turned to Big Time Rush. "Would you boys like to clarify this?"

"Well," James at up and straight and licked his lips. "Basically our music producer Gustavo says it this way: They're basically the anti-Big Time Rush. Whatever we do, they do the complete opposite. I don't know how it works, but it does and I think that that strengthens our friendship as well."

"I'm not sure I get what you mean," Jillian stated, glancing at the camera.

"Take their sound and their lyrics for example," Noah spoke up, having to speak a little louder than normal so the hose could hear him. He moved his black hair from his blue eyes. "They are basically saying, life' a party, live it up." Big Time Rush nodded in agreement. "Our lyrics are more realistic, because the world isn't a happy place all the time and like them, we're trying to relate to what some teenagers are going through these days. Do we curse in our lyrics? Yes. Do we get backlash for it? Yes."

"But they're not like that outside of their lyrics," Logan spoke up. "On the outside with all of the black that they wear and with all of their dark lyrics and everything, they may seem that they can be really intimidating, but they are actually some of the most lively, upbeat people that we have ever met, especially after what they had gone through before."

"Exactly," Sydney agreed. "We've been working with them for almost two years now and we're excited and proud of everything that they've done. Their second CD is coming out very soon and we've heard it already and it's just absolutely amazing." He smiled so hard his dimples showed. "So we're glad to have friends who can compare with us at how lively they can be, but can get anything they want done when they set their mind to it."

"Going back to the anti-Big Time Rush thing and the whole rivalry with your music producers," Jillian chuckled. "It must have been hard for you guys to become friends at first, especially since you're all so different."

"That's probably the reason _why_ we're such good friends." Riley remarked, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Because we are different," she gave a wry smile. "But I have to admit, my first impression of all of them was that they were completely crazy." She laughed along with her siblings and their friends. "And they were getting into a lot of trouble, but that's a story for another day."

"Big Time Rush's new album Elevate will be released next week as well as The DarkElements new single Ready to Roll." Jillian stated as she turned back to the camera and then looked at the two bands. "Thanks for coming by," Jillian smiled back towards the camera.

"Thanks for having us," Sydney replied as the two bands got up and shook her head before walking off set.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The very beginning of this chapter is a re-written section from my first ever BTR story 'With Friends Like These I: Big Time Rivalry' so if you recognize it, that's the reason why. This is a one-shot for now, briefly glimpsing over the differences between the two band which is why nothing really happened, but now I'm thinking of making this a full blown story, let me know what you guys think about it.**

**If you're not familiar with my characters the Jackson-McGuires, then I hope this story piqued your interest in them so you keep reading, I hope that you guys enjoyed this. Not much happened, but like I said, I was originally doing it as a one-shot, but may make it a longer story because the idea of BTR and DE basically being opposites of each other was a story idea that I had been interested in for a while.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


End file.
